


The Day of the Reaping (is a celebration)

by Yenneffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Second Person, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Tragedy, allusions to the end of the world (the usual then)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, there just is no god. (And the angels wept in their closeted Heaven.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of the Reaping (is a celebration)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for my tea-induced ramblings and my appreciation for the show.

“One day, I will reap God too.”

When you are the god (the only one now, the only one that matters) time loses all of its essence. Even more so than when you were an angel.

So it would be fruitless to wonder how much time has passed since your transformation, how much time till now.

“I have reaped each and every soul that inhabits your Grace. And I have to reap them again now. Really, Castiel, you have become a setback and a black mark on my record.”

When he speaks, you feel the universe shifting. In some places, as time has never been  so simple as to stay linear for long, there are stars burning out.

(And the angels wept in their closeted Heaven.)

In a reality where it is Death who gives solution on how to stop the Apocalypse, who walks in and out of the Great Cage without letting either of its celestial inhabitants out, who knows how to keep Hell back behind walls made of nightmares and piercing wails, being the god is not good enough

Because, at the end of time, even God will be reaped out and all that will remain is Death.

(with the possible exception of the Winchesters, because natural order tends to get skewered when the brothers are concerned, and taxes)

Really, Castiel, you should have expected that. Once you, too, were on the seemingly losing team, clutching at straws. Once you, too, celebrated an unlikely triumph. Turnabout is a fair play, bitch, and every story needs a villain. Don’t be shy when it is your turn to play; just know that you have played to lose.

At the end of time itself neither Heaven nor Hell shall withstand the flood brought forth by Death – and really, what is power if not the ability to remain standing when all else has failed?

In the end, there just is no god.

Let me tell you of the Apocalypse, and how its heroes – one by one, their paths paved with good intentions – later fell into decay, a hell in its own right, moulded with their own hands.

You know, brother, it isn’t the end of the world that we should have feared – but what would become of us after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cas. Everyone who has watched Season 7 knows why it is an AU. And I am very happy it didn't happen like this in the show, that Castiel got his redemption.


End file.
